


【SW】【OK/WT】失败的游戏

by Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren/pseuds/Vendetta_Alexander_Lauren
Summary: 短小不精悍的无意义肉文。





	【SW】【OK/WT】失败的游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 短小不精悍的无意义肉文。

克伦尼克的穿梭机从幽幽深渊中的一点猛地挣脱而出,滑行一段时间后被女执行者号的牵引波束拉入机库。塔金一如既往地透过观察窗注视着这一切的发生。这是他难得清闲的一个下午,明天,他又要去和维达执行任务。他们是他的对手,亦是他的情人,就像绵毒的香和烈性的酒不断将他拉入超空间的深渊。而那阵柔弱的腥香正向他的办公室飘去。他平日冷峻的脸颊上拂过一丝笑意。很不寻常的,克伦尼克穿了一身黑色制服,这显得他的脸苍白如窗外暗淡的寒星。

办公室里笼罩着冷如深潭的气氛。塔金进来时,克伦尼反常地在茶几边静候,他似乎在喘气。“还是受不了歼星舰的长度?我以为你早就适应了。”总督眯起眼睛。“更受不了你的。“黑衣男子的声音沙沙地沉到了喉咙里。他缓慢地脱下厚重的斗篷,把它甩到床上。这玩意儿像短命的暗物质风暴卷过屋内冰凉滞重的空气,削过浓稠压抑的寂静。仔细看,克伦尼克竟然穿了一套西斯的制服。“我没心情和您吵架,或者把吵架当调情。我只是想搞清楚一些东西。“幽明而变换的微弱光芒里,他的冰蓝色双眸和腰带上的金色猫眼石们一齐盯着总督。

“维达?大判官?"他轻描淡写地说,语气有些不耐烦。克伦尼克眨了一下眼睛,虹膜化为燃烧着的赤金色。“不错,我以为你再也不能给我带来新鲜感了。承蒙夸奖。他们一直有染,大判官是个堕落的绝地。“我知道。“克伦尼克捧着塔金的下颌,双手深深侵入他深陷的面颊。“认清你的身份,总监。"塔金极力克制住自己的反感,避开对方灼灼如岩浆的目光“他们经常厮杀,相互折磨,就算在学徒前面也这样。而我觉得帕人打斗的场面美而灵动,很有悲剧色彩,因为他永远没有维达的狠辣精准。我觉得他还像个绝地,被阉割的绝地,脆弱得像待宰的羔羊….塔金想反驳,可他知道:维达只在少数几人中表现得残存人性。

随后,塔金薄如蝉翼的唇瓣上停驻了同样单薄的两片。他感觉眼部神经被那金灿灿的、如同塔图因骄阳的目光刺的生疼,大理石裂纹般深邃的唇纹相互摩擦,舌尖湿漉漉的尽是苦涩而甘甜的津液。香料一般致瘾的味道。你得找索龙修炼一下措辞。'塔金的尖酸恰到好处地撩拨起克伦尼克的神经,“久闻其大名,您的新欢?"光剑轻启的声音撕开了塔金的耳膜,他皱眉,铁色的天幕的背景前,有·丝不断的青蓝线条镀上颀长的躯体;美得如同白曰浅海中随波荡漾的树影,零零碎碎又被阳光搅乱。“您还留着他的旧袍子吧?“总督觉得有东西梗在心口,长久的沉默后落入了混沌的深渊。他挥手示意RA7将自己唯—一件过往岁月的纪念品拿来。

他就快反败为胜了,塔金僵硬地配合克伦尼克,这吸血鬼正贪婪地吻舐着他的脖颈。是的,我…"他是谁?总督。“塔金下颌的肌肉松弛下来,对方戴着手套,手法精准地剥下制服,像科学家处理放射性残留、或者解剖实验白鼠。他到底知道多少?塔金差点开始喃喃自语,克伦尼克的唇回到在他微张的口上,蹭过细纹的凌乱发梢上仿佛有股带着阳光的汘水味。可是没有烟尘气。某个硝烟四起的地方,味。可是没有烟尘气。某个硝烟四起的地方,只有绝地那飞扬的袍角能卷来寥寥几丝日渐陈腐的“正义”,他们总在这种地方相见….剑轻启的声音嘶嘶剪过耳膜,剪过纷纷扬扬胡乱飘飞的记忆,直至这些沉淀了光束、腐肉和血腥气味的缠绵片段在战舰战略室、逼兀牢房和破败空间站混合成的水滴形空间里化为残渣。

塔金冷哼了一声,避开克伦尼克灼灼如岩浆的目光。“那人已经死了。"他僵硬地披上(机器人)递来的袍子,余光里扮成西斯的男人露出锋利的假笑。“我不知道您从维达大人身上学到了多少西斯之道,亲爱的奥森克伦尼克。现在来看,您还沾不到一点皮毛。感谢批评指正,现在,请表现的像个绝地。”克伦尼克瘫倒在硬板床上,就像一只折翼的乌鸦横在永旱之地,迎接他的将是一只身型枯朽的秃鹰。鬼魅的光透过窗在交合者们的黑衣与褐袍上舞蹈并燃烧,它们来自没有温度的蓝绿艳阳一一这颗凝结于黑暗虚空之中的、硕大饱满的孔雀石在这里幽幽监视着过往舰船的切。人形剪影在颜色恍惚的背景上疯狂地躁亚忒德维丝绒渐暖的触感在总督嶙峋的胸膛和精瘦的腰腹间梭巡,他像蜕皮后的眼镜蛇,伤痕魂魄渐弱,却固执地仍在苍老的皮上蠕动。

克伦尼克在塔金身下,依旧衣冠楚楚。黑色和褐色的宽大袍子像垂死蝴蝶的松垮双翼,从床沿沉沉顿顿地流下去、它不堪耐受地抽搐,随着里头生命和谐的韵律而颤动;压低的呻吟从缝隙间悉悉叟叟地逃出来,那个苍老的声音属于塔金。

他被神不知鬼不觉地缚上了科雷利亚锁链。金属那涩鼻的气味在皮肤上弥散开去,融入埃里亚度人的汘水,滴到西斯装束那深邃的、宛如窗外冰冷空间的皱褶里。“您今天不像自己啊……塔金本应觉得克伦尼克压低的声音可笑,但畏惧让他全身骨酥皮软,对于下属猜中维达身份的畏惧,对于自己衰老的畏惧…他包甚至考虑起克伦尼克有多少可能会是个隐藏的西斯,而他以前只会把这当作和其他帝国情人过夜时的玩笑。对方的指尖透过硌人的链眼挑逗着他的乳头,肋间,腕骨,腰窝……-切敏感点,不会过于激烈或过于寡淡。他那浓艳如烈火、能把自己燃尽的情怀去了哪里呢?塔金边想着一边与金色眼睛的怪物做着最终抗衡,蓝色太阳投来的光把克伦尼克的眼睛染出亮绿的一缕,那一缕像追逐满月的鬼魂在他的眼珠子里乱窜。66号指令后死去的绝地,他们的英灵会也在满目疮痍的星球上无声的尖叫。克伦尼克一手轻柔地搂住塔金的腰,一手粗暴地钳住他的脖颈。从未有过的,塔金被克伦尼克压在身下,一丝不挂。

血丝像蚯蚓一样瞳孔里争先恐后地钻出来,在眼白中艰难蠕动,深陷的眼睛噙着透亮无情的泪水,显得蓝眼睛像深潭一般;它们反射出的那人戴上了从未有过的邪异面容,放大,放大……克伦尼克干燥的犬齿刮擦过塔金风化的坚硬面皮。

“总督今天心不在焉啊。”克伦尼克的指力并没有像语气一般轻描淡写,那只手像拙重的蜘蛛死死压着塔金的手腕。野草般疯长的疲劳感渗进了塔金第一层面具的细小缝隙,真相就要被那邪恶的生机撬出来。您今天实在不像自己。“你又何曾像今日生龙活虎呢?"塔金的讥讽腔失去了魄力,但他也没沦落到任由克伦尼克摆布的地步。锁链伴随华丽的珠落玉盘之声交织叠加,一如进行着生命原始探索的二人的耳鬓厮磨。塔金青筋毕现的双手以迅雷之速将横亘腰间的几圈缠绕了对方的脖子和大腿根部,动作之流畅和当年在腐肉高原的生死磨练不出其二。克伦尼克怔了一下,“有趣,不管是死去的绝地神棍,还是活着的机械怪胎他们应该都喜欢你这一点。“总监对总督渐强的反抗置若罔闻。丝绒是被烟火腐蚀的丧失温润的苔藓,它拂过的地方生长着孱弱泛白的体毛,它停下的地方流淌着难以启齿的隐秘。


End file.
